Kembalilah Bersamaku Sakura chapter 1
by keniavenia
Summary: Karena clan Uchiha adalah clan yang mementingkan kasih sayang,mereka tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitar mereka dan mereka akan meminta maaf jika mereka bersalah.


Kembalilah Bersamaku Sakura

''Kyaaa!'' teriak gadis berambut pink itu bahagia.

''Eh-eh kenapa Sakura-chan teriak-teriak begitu?'' tanya pria berambut hitam menutupi telinganya dengan mata tertutup sebelah,tiba-tiba…

''SAKURA!'' teriak wanita yang keluar dari arah dapur, tampak marah dan berkacak pinggang.

''He-he maaf Nee-san,maaf Nii-san'' gadis cantik berambut pink bernama Sabaku no Sakura Haruno,manggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,itu kebiasannya saat salah satu kakaknya marah padanya atau ia membuat kesalahan.

Wanita itu bernama Shizune,Sabaku no Shizune Haruno dan pria itu bernama Sai,Sabaku no Sai Haruno saudara Sakura,saudara angkat Sakura.

FLASHBACK

''Sini!'' lambai perempuan berambut orange bersama laki-laki disebelahnya melambai pada dua anak gadis dan satu anak laki-laki yang diketahui adalah adik dari gadis itu,kedua anak itu mendekat jaraknya sedikit jauh dari perempuan dan laki-laki yang melambai itu menyembunyikan adik laki-lakinya di belakang badannya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya gadis itu,keduanya[perempuan yang melambai dan laki-laki disebelahnya] tersenyum.

''Ikutlah dengan kami,sebentar''ajak mereka masih tersenyum,hangat,itu yang keduanya rasakan saat melihat senyuman itu,itu hanya pernah mereka lihat pada orang yang sangat menyayangi mereka,begitu juga keduanya,sangat menyayangi mereka.

''Ti-tidak-tidak kami harus pulang satu jam lagi!'' tolaknya dengan nada tegas,gadis itu baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya karena melamun senyuman itu.

''Oh, sebentar saja,kami akan mengantarkan kalian kerumah kalian setelah kalian mengunjungi rumah kami...'' ucap laki-laki disebelah perempuan tadi,yang sedari tadi hanya menggunakan nada memohon.

''Tap-''

''Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Mebuki dan ini suamiku Haruno Kizashi!'' seru perempuan bernama Mebuki.

''Kau bisa melaporkan kami pada o-r-a-n-g-t-u-a kalian jika kami melakukan hal yang menurut kalian kurang pantas,apa kalian mau ikut?'' tanya Mebuki menekan kata orang tua.

''Tidak bisa kami belum mengatakan ini pada orang tua kami!'' lagi gadis itu menolak.

''Oh,apa yang harus kukatakan lagi Kizashi?!'' tanya Mebuki frustasi.

''Bersabarlah Mebuki,kau harus sabar menghadapi mereka'' Kizashi menenangkan.

''Kalian lucu!'' mereka tertawa,melihat itu Mebuki dan Kizashi terlihat bingung.

''Heh?''ucap Mebuki dan Kizashi menatap mereka yang masih tertawa.

''Apanya yang lucu?'' tanya Mebuki menaikkan satu alisnya.

''Tidak,apa kalian marah pada kami?'' tanyanya membuat hati Mebuki dan Kizashi tersentuh.

''Tentu saja tidak,marilah ikut dengan kami,kami akan…menghibur kalian'' Mebuki berkata ragu.

''Baiklah,terima kasih telah mengajak bersedia menghibur kami''ucapnya akhirnya mau juga.

Sesampainya…

''Tadaima Sakura-chan!''teriak Mebuki,gadis kecil itu turun dari tangga menuju Mebuki dan Kizashi,memeluk keduanya terasa teriris,melihat keluarga kecil itu berpelukan didepan mereka,gadis kecil itu terbelalak terkejut ia segera menghampiri dua anak yang sebaya dengannya dan lima tahun lebih tua darinya,mangajak mereka berpelukan dipelukan Mebuki dan Kizashi,mereka terkejut saat tangan mungil gadis itu menarik tangan mereka ke pelukan Mebuki dan Kizashi.

''Terima kasih'' bisik mereka.

30 menit mereka bermain diatas,kata Mebuki ''Mainlah dulu diatas bersama Sakura-chan ya''

Ya sudah mereka menuruti saja,perlahan-lahan mereka merasakan kehangatan yang jarang mereka temui.

''Ayo kita makan!'' teriak Mebuki dari bawah,gadis kecil itu segera berdiri melangkah maju,tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tahu dibelakangnya tidak ada yang mengikuti langkahnya.

''Ayo kenapa hanya diam disitu?''tanya gadis itu,alisnya saling bertaut.

''Lebih baik kami disini saja! Kami tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian!''tolak gadis itu tajam nan dingin.

''A-apa?'' Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar itu,ia ingin segera pingsan jika tidak ada tangan yang menopang tubuhnya.

''Sa-Sakura-chan,kau kenapa?'' tanya gadis pirang itu dengan cemas,ia menatap tajam gadis yang berkata tajam dan dingin pada Sakura.

''Kalian salah,kami adalah keluarga kalian,kami menganggap kalian sebagai anak kami sendiri,keluarga kami sendiri,darah daging kami sendiri''ucap Mebuki lembut diringi datangnya delapan orangtua termasuk dirinya dan Kizashi dan dua anak kecel yamg sebaya dengan adiknya,tersenyum lembut penuh arti,mengajak mereka dalam sebuah pelukan layaknya keluarga bahagia.

''Kalian keluarga kami,kami akan menjadi sandaran untuk kalian jika kalian membutuhkan kami,kami akan menjada sandaran selamanya,tangan kami akan selalu terbuka untuk menjadi sandaran bagi kalian,percayalah!'' mereka menangis haru dalam pelukan orang yang baru saja mereka kenal mereka bisa merasak perasaan pekat yang sesungguhnya saat bersama mereka bercada ria layaknya sebuah keluarga yang selama ini selalu mereka impikan.

Sungguh menyenangkan,sikap mereka sangatlah dingin di Uchiha tapi jika bersama mereka,mereka tertawa lepas,sama sekali bukan sifat mereka di , , ,saudara kembar gadis itu yang sangat menyayanginya juga ,saudara kembar adiknya juga para Uchiha bingung bukan main,sifat mereka berubah drastis setelah beberapa hari bersama keluarga Haruno,Yamanaka,Nara,dan Akimichi,keluarga Uchiha dilanda rasa penasaran yang tinggi,mereka mengirimkan mata-mata untuk memata-matai dua Uchiha misterius untuk beberapa hari,oh tidak beberapa minggu mereka memata-matai tidak ada yang mencurigakan,mereka tahu itu bahwa mereka telah dimata-matai oleh Uchiha,satu minggu dua Uchiha itu tidak memberikan nama aslinya,ya namanya Uchiha Shizune gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang selalu tajam pada orang asing dan Uchiha Sai yang memilih diam dibelakang tubuh kakak perempuannya,mereka putus asa,mereka sudah tidak lagi mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi mereka,keluarga Uchiha sudah menyewa mata-mata yang sudah lama menjadi bawahan Fugaku,Morino Ibiki,mata-mata yang ahli juga hebat dalam mengintrogasi lawannya hingga mau buka mulut lewat omongnya yang tajam,dia selalu membantu Fugaku,tidak kelurga Uchiha dalam mengintrogasi orang-orang yang bersalah,keluarga Uchiha juga bertugas dalam keamanan Negara,Ibiki akan menggantikan Fugaku jika Fugaku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya,tapi siapa bilang Uchiha Fugaku tidak bisa membuka mulut seseorang, Ibiki menggantikan Fugaku saat Fugaku pergi untuk rapat atau hal-hal penting lainnya,semua orang berkata bahwa pekerjaan Ibiki sangatlah berat tapi mereka tahu,Ibiki bekerja pada Uchiha,lebih tepatnya Uchiha Fugaku,pria dingin dari Uchiha yang sudah memimpin clan Uchiha tidak mengenal Fugaku sebaik keluarganya,anggota clannya,dan Ibiki,jika mereka mengenal Fugaku baik maka mereka tidak akan berpikir seperti itu,mereka hanyalah orang awam clan Uchiha adalah clan yang mementingkan kasih sayang,mereka tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitar mereka dan mereka akan meminta maaf jika mereka tidak terduga latar belakang clan Uchiha yang selalu dingin,datar,tak berekspresi itu ternyata adalah clan yang mempunyai dan mementingkan kasih sayang.

Suatu hari…..

''A-APA?''teriak keluarga Haruno,Yamanaka,Nara,dan Akimichi juga dengan para anak-anak mereka.

''Ya,kami sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka,kami bersifat ceria,gembira ditatap seperti itu,sekarang kami bersifat dingin,datar juga masih ditatap seperti itu,lantas bagaimana lagi?'' ujar Shizune dan Sai muak.

''Oh,ayolah nanti kalian akan tinggal bersama siapa?'' bujuk Kizashi,yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

''Apa kalian tidak mau menerima kami?''Sai ikut membujuk,Shizune mangangguk biasa dua lawan dua belas.


End file.
